Be My Confidence
by Sadistic Sin
Summary: NegiHina! Yay! What happens when Neji comes home late one night from a mission and sees a girl on the water. Wait a Hyuuga girl! A few funny thoughts is all.


Okay - something that I came up with a while back and turned into something away from what I was aiming for, but - meh! It's not bad. Oh well, enjoy! Wait - set sometime after Naruto comes back, so Hinata and Neji have their new styles. Yay!

**NARUTO!**

He watched her effortlessly glide across the water like a skater on ice. Rivets of water cascaded upwards, falling elegantly over her frame. The water moved to where she wanted it, her form bending with the display. Her darkened silhouette stood out from the glistening, bright water molecules showing the curves and features of her body. The long hair flowed down her back, before coming back to wisp around her with her movements.

If it wasn't for his wounds pounding in pain, he would thing this was a dream. The eternal dance of an angelic water nymph. It was surreal, and she was beautiful. He had never wanted to know a girl so badly before. She twisted and turned, summoning water with the waves of her hands. Suddenly she stopped, eyes closed. All four limbs reached outwards as her eyes bolted open.

"Hyuuga?" Pale purple eyes stared right at him. Could she sense him all along?

A wall of water leapt from the stream and surrounded her, dragging her down under. Immediately, he called out, running towards the stream that ran through the Hyuuga compound, activating his Byakugan. The stream flashed with chakra, and then, she was gone. He couldn't see her signature anywhere. Wait - there! He ran through the trees. She was just standing there. Right…Here!

"Hinata-sama!" Neji stopped abruptly, before running into her. "Did you see someone come by here? A girl? Tight fitting clothes and long hair?"

Slightly behind a training post, she shook her head the negative.

"Damn." It was the only sign that he was bothered. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure Neji-niisan. There is no one here."

He exhaled and took his usual pose.

"What are you doing out so late Hinata-sama? It isn't safe to be so far from the main house, alone, at this hour."

"I always train at night." Her voice was as quiet as it ever was before, but the stuttering hardly surfaced anymore.

"Why? There are no sparing partners at this hour."

"I prefer being alone…There's no one to c-" She hesitated. "To c-control what I do."

"Your endurance will be weak if you do not get hit. It doesn't matter how strong you become through purely training. In the end, it will not matter if you cannot take a hit or two."

She blushed. "Shino and Kiba help sometimes."

"They are your team mates. They will not attack to injure you."

"They do when I tell them to." She mumbled.

"You…tell them to?"

"As you say, Neji-san. Strength is more than physical power and stamina." She said more confidently.

"Then why alone? There's no challenge."

"But you're girlfriend can train all she wants." She froze. Did she just say that?…About herself! She blushed deeply.

He felt a little heated himself. "She's not my girlfriend." He warned dully.

"Sorry." She blushed harder. "I know."

"You know her?" If she didn't know better, Hinata would say she heard an anxious Neji.

"What's so special about this girl?" She asked frustrated. Was she jealous? Of herself! This was getting way off sane. She realised that she had stepped before the post and fully in front of him.

He smirked. "She interests me."

"But why?"

"She's confidant and strong."

"Shouldn't you like a person for more than their outstanding attributes? And besides, how do you know she's strong? She was merely manipulating water and then ran away. Isn't that weakness?"

"You saw her also? The way she departed was with confidence. She knew what she was doing. Her chakra control and use was her strength. That's the type of person that attracts me." He leaned close to her face, an evil smirk threatening to dance around the corners of his mouth. "I don't necessarily like her."

"You don't like her." She confirmed, eyes hardened in determination, once again standing her ground.

It's been a while, he thought. He leaned closer the earlier smirk mixing with a sly smile. "So you do know her."

She managed to scoff before he kissed her. It was not forced, or soft. It was like a point being made or a lesson learned. She was burning red. He looked into her eyes smirking.

"Believe me, I like her."

"Why?" She found her voice.

"She's one of a kind." He began unzipping her coat. She stiffened.

"Aside from being strong, I've learned she's kind." He kissed her neck softly and Hinata's breath hitched.

"She does what need's to be done, but is one of the few who cares what happens to even those who hate her." He slid her coat off of her shoulders with little force, suckling hard on her neck. She made no move to suppress her moan, but her eyes widened in shock when she realized. He chuckled softly.

She pulled his head back slowly, staring into his eyes. She had never heard him laugh before. Not since he was a child and carefree. She smiled and kissed him, arm around his shoulders. He was stunned, but arms soon found themselves wrapped around her smaller form and he smiled into the kiss, drawing it out for longer than she had intended. He pulled back.

"And she was wearing these clothes." He smirked once again, resting his covered forehead on hers.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not like Naruto. I've noticed the way you fight now; the lightness in your steps. Even if I didn't recognise your form, these eyes gave you away." He let a finger from his right hand trace the side of her left eye.

She closed them to his touch. "But-"

"How did you know it was me Hinata-sama?" He pulled a little away and her eyes opened to his. Any trace of a smile was gone. "If you knew it was me, you should expect me to know you. Your chakra radiates in such a way." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear with the same hand from before and kissed her more fiercely than the last time.

"Neji." She moaned as he pushed her against the training post. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Noticing me."

"Unfortunately I can't stop."

"Unfortunately?" She wavered.

"It's going to get me into trouble one day." He said, forcing his tongue down her throat. She moaned once again and he growled, while he pressed against her. He left her, reluctantly, panting for more.

"You're strong Hinata-sama. You should be more confident. Show everyone who you are." He left quickly afterwards, leaving a chaste kiss in his wake.

………….

Later that night, she visited his room. He opened the door with a smirk.

"Hinata-sa-"

"Don't call me -sama."

Then, she walked past him into his room, medical supplies in hand.

He closed the door after her with a smile. Time for Hiashi to see the great Kunoichi, Neji knew his daughter was.

**NARUTO!**

How was it? So I have this idea that people think that Naru and Hina are supposed to be together, and to be honest, I think it will probably do that in the series, too. But, as soon as Neji got past the whole -- I want to kill her -- thing, they were really cute together. Like when she sidestepped around him in the hall and he looked at her that way. That was in my mind for days. Oh well, I'm a nutter anyway. Lol. TTFN


End file.
